Penses-tu réellement qu'il veuille de toi ?
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Revenir sur Asgard, combattre avec Thor et l'aider à sauver son peuple avait été une chose. Prendre la décision de le rejoindre ou pas sur ce vaisseau en était une autre. Loki ferait-il ce dernier pas ?


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor Ragnarok : Revenir sur Asgard, combattre avec Thor et l'aider à sauver son peuple avait été une chose. Prendre la décision de le rejoindre ou pas sur ce vaisseau en était une autre. Loki ferait-il ce dernier pas ?**

 **Cette idée-là vient aussi d'un fan art magnifique qu'on a déniché en cherchant et qui sert de couverture à ce texte. Ces images me donnent vraiment des idées !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Penses-tu réellement qu'il veuille de toi ?**_

Ce combat-là avait dépassé tous les autres qu'il avait menés, en intensité et en destruction. Loki avait été mis face à ses responsabilités. Il avait dû faire un choix : disparaître ou revenir sur Asgard pour aider son frère à affronter Héla. C'était étrange. Il aurait pensé hésiter plus longtemps, après qu'il l'ait abandonné en train de se faire électrocuter sur Sakaar, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quand l'étrange homme de pierre lui avait demandé où aller, il n'avait pas hésité… Asgard… Bien évidemment Asgard. Il avait eu beau le crier pendant des mois, ce pays était son chez lui et la personne qui était prête à mourir là-bas était son frère… Son grand-frère. Alors Loki était revenu pour l'aider. Il avait été ému par le sourire franc de son aîné en le voyant et heureux de le voir enfin exprimer tout son potentiel. Il lui en avait fallu du temps à ce nigaud pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Mjolnir pour exprimer sa vraie force.

Le jeune dieu avait aussi été troublé et surpris par l'idée de son frère. Une idée qu'il aurait pu avoir et qui lui montra que les deux frères étaient beaucoup plus proches que ce qu'il pensait au final. Cette idée était terrible, mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Alors Loki s'était élancé en direction du palais. Il avait atteint les caves, réveillé Surtur qui s'était mis à gronder et il avait disparu, dans un éclair, posant la main sur le Tesseract juste avant que le démon de feu n'atomise le palais…

Se sauver, regagner le _Commodore_ et disparaître. Tout avait été si rapide et utiliser le Tesseract si simple… Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, agissant d'instinct comme le ferait… Thor. Décidément, cette fin de bataille était étrange, l'un agissant comme l'autre l'aurait fait…

Et maintenant.

Maintenant, le vaisseau sakaarien aux teintes criardes était posé sur le vaisseau de transport et Loki… Loki était là… Debout, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire pendant que l'adrénaline liée à l'excitation du combat le quittait doucement, le faisant prendre conscience de ses actes.

Agir d'instinct était une chose, s'emparer du Tesseract en était une autre… Bien sûr, sans lui, il serait mort là-bas. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps matériel de s'extraire des Caves avant l'apocalypse, mais au moins il ne se sentirait pas aussi coupable, ni aussi mal.

Est-ce que Thor comprendrait que cet acte, dans le feu de l'action, n'était pas une recherche de pouvoir, mais juste le moyen de sauver sa vie… Lui qui avait par deux fois échapper à la mort, il n'avait pas envie de mourir pour de bon… Pas maintenant…

Paradoxe…

Oui, paradoxe. Il y avait eu des mots durs échangés, mais pourtant cela faisait longtemps que Loki ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de son frère. Les chamailleries sans importances et les petites réflexions avaient fusé comme autrefois. Les sourires avaient été sincères. Il y avait quelque chose en train de renaître que Loki pensait pourtant avoir perdu irrémédiablement et c'était pour cela qu'il était aussi mal.

Prendre le Tesseract n'était pas trahir tout ça au final ?

Un frisson le parcourut.

Son frère… Son grand-frère… Une fois de plus, quand il s'était retrouvé aux commandes du _Commodore_ , il n'avait pas réfléchi… Il aurait pu disparaître n'importe où dans la galaxie, mais il avait choisi de rejoindre le vaisseau sakaarien, de rejoindre Thor et les survivants d'Asgard.

C'était si logique, mais il hésitait…

Est-ce qu'il devait le rejoindre et rejoindre son peuple ? Est-ce qu'il avait simplement le droit de le faire, lui qui les avait trahis, trompés, manipulés ?

Loki hésitait, debout devant la porte de l'appareil. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Une partie de lui avait envie de courir vers Thor, de voir s'il allait bien, si ses pouvoirs pouvaient l'aider pour son œil et de l'autre… Mais en face, il y avait une autre partie de lui. Le dieu du mensonge et de la malice dont la silhouette en armure imposante et massive semblait tisser une toile de fils de sang dans laquelle il était en train de s'empêtrer.

Le jeune homme tentait de s'en défaire, de rejeter cette part de lui qui hurlait dans son inconscient.

\- _Il te hait !_

\- Non… Thor n'est pas quelqu'un capable d'éprouver de la haine.

\- _C'est pourtant ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! Ouvre les yeux !_

\- Non ! Thor n'est pas comme ça. Pas avec moi. Nous sommes frères et…

\- _Tu n'es pas son frère ! Tu ne l'as jamais été !_

Loki frémit. Bien sûr qu'il avait été son frère, il l'avait toujours appelé comme ça. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs, même alors qu'il était perdu et bouleversé, même alors qu'il était devenu son ennemi. C'était le premier mot qui leur venait aux lèvres quand ils se regardaient.

Frère…

\- _Et pourtant, il te déteste !_

Non, Thor ne pouvait pas le détester parce que Loki aimait son frère, véritablement. Il était son grand-frère. Celui qu'il avait été si heureux de revoir en vie sur Sakaar même s'il avait mis moins de trois secondes à détruire ce qu'il avait mis plus d'un mois à construire. Il était son grand-frère qu'il avait aimé faire enrager juste pour le plaisir de le voir grogner. Ce n'était pas méchant et il s'était retrouvé projeté plusieurs siècles en arrière, dans leur adolescence. Les chamailleries pas bien méchantes de deux frères complices aimant s'asticoter…

\- _Où as-tu vu de la chamaillerie ? Il ne te supporte plus._

Non, quand Thor avait eu besoin de lui, il l'avait aidé. Voler ce vaisseau avait été amusant parce qu'ils avaient retrouvé les vieux réflexes développés lorsqu'ils se battaient côte à côte.

\- _Oui et dans cet ascenseur c'était amusant aussi ?_

Loki frémit.

L'ascenseur…

Non, ce moment-là n'avait pas était amusant. Les mots de Thor l'avaient frappé en plein cœur, le déchirant en deux. Il avait perçu du mépris, de la condescendance et un rejet si violent qu'il avait dû lutter pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

Pourquoi son frère ne l'avait-il pas regardé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés ne reflétait pas son désespoir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu combien il avait mal à ce moment précis.

\- _Parce qu'il te hait ! Et toi, tu es prêt à le rejoindre !_

Loki eut la désagréable impression que son moi tourmenté était en train de resserrer plus fermement sa toile. Il suffoquait.

\- _Il ne veut plus de toi ! Il ne veut plus te voir !_

\- Non ! Il ne peut pas réellement me rejeter de cette manière.

\- _N'as-tu pas compris les mots qu'il t'a dits ? Ta place est avec les rebuts de l'univers ! Pas à ses côtés._

\- Il voulait que je fasse un choix…

\- _Il t'a abandonné !_

\- Non !

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Il t'a laissé étendu sur le sol en ricanant de te voir te faire électrocuter ? Comme si la douleur quelle qu'elle soit était drôle !_

\- Mais l'appareil ne m'a pas vraiment fait de mal.

\- _Il t'a abandonné. Il n'a pas confiance en toi !_

\- Il m'a fait confiance pour Surtur.

\- _Tu étais le seul disponible._

\- Non, il y avait la Valkyrie !

\- _Cette alcoolique paumée ? Il te préférait encore toi ! Son jugement n'a pas changé, tu n'es qu'un rebut. Tu n'es même pas asgardien ! Ce peuple n'est même pas le tien !_

\- Si ! Hurla Loki en tentant de s'extraire de la toile tendue par son double. J'ai grandi avec ces gens ! Asgard était chez moi ! Les jardins, la bibliothèque, le palais ! Tout ça, c'était chez moi ! J'ai détruit le seul chez-moi que j'ai connu pour sauver ce peuple ! Ils ne peuvent me rejeter !

Pour toute réponse, son moi intérieur se mit à ricaner.

\- _Tu es pathétique !_

\- Moins que toi ! Lui lança Loki avant de se libérer enfin de la toile.

Son double poussa un hurlement de détresse en sentant son emprise se rompre et hurla juste avant que le jeune dieu face le dernier pas pour gagner l'extérieur.

\- _Penses-tu réellement qu'il veuille de toi ?_

Un frisson le parcourut.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais moi, je veux me tenir à ses côtés désormais.

...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses jambes n'étaient pas sûres de pouvoir le porter pendant que Loki se faufila dans le vaisseau. Il devait savoir lequel des deux avaient raison et pour cela, il devait retrouver Thor… lui parler, voir comme il allait l'accueillir… et plus il progressait plus il se sentait mal et moins ses jambes avaient envie d'avancer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant qu'il était là.

Heimdall lui avait souri en lui indiquant la cabine dans laquelle Thor était parti se reposer. Une fois devant la porte, Loki s'immobilisa. Est-ce qu'il devait faire ce dernier pas ? Il hésita et son moi intérieur lui hurla.

\- _Fais demi-tour ! Il ne veut plus de toi._

Mais son véritable lui prit le dessus.

\- Il est mon frère.

Et cela lui donna le courage de faire le dernier pas, de se glisser dans le dos de son aîné et il se figea en découvrant son expression dans le miroir. Son expression et son sourire. Un sourire doux et sincère qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait peut-être eu raison de faire ce dernier pas.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Cet OS est fini, mais s'il vous plu, pensez à la review ! bizzz**


End file.
